Doctor Tails, a TxC with a TARDISlike device
by respawn bacon
Summary: Like other FanFics, i decided that Cosmo is revived. Tails invents a TARDIS-like device that lets him travel through different universes, nspired by the action and references of Emperormephiles4 fanfics and ThomasElias's... lemons, and a idea of what popped into my head one day when i woke up a couple of days ago, M for violence, language, lemon s and masters of telekinesis. R
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously do not own Team Sonic, nor is a Sega employee, I'm also I'm not Tobuscus. I also don't own Doctor Who or is a employee of BBC, I'm also not a Brit. I don't own any Valve game nor is a Valve employee. I'm also not a Treyarch employee, nor own WaW. I do not own Minecraft, nor I'm I a employee of Mojang, I did not make a single Minecraft mod that will be in this story. Also, I don't own CoD: BO, I'm also not a Activision employee, nor do I have any afflictions with any of the companies mentioned**

Tails was at his computer playing Team Fortress 2 when Cosmo came and said "Playing games agai... what that thing with a handle?"

"Its a briefcase, well, something disguised as a briefcase you could say. Its a new invention I made, its lets people travel to other universes." Tails said.

Tails got up from the computer chair, idling from TF2, to show Cosmo the invention.

"Medic!" a heavy said, as Tails was playing as a medic, but idling, much made the Heavy say "Medic!" continuously.

Tails opened the 'briefcase' and it looked similar to a teleporter from, well, TF2, except it was WAY bigger, enough to fit a average sized nuclear family, maybe even more. It was made of titanium for durability, it also had a small pole that was as tall as Tails, at the top of the pole, there was a interface so he could choose what universe he wanted to teleport to.

"Medic!" the Heavies continues, as there as more heavies waiting for the medic to stop idling.

And suddenly from voice chat, there were a few spies on VOIP, preparing for a synchronized back-stab, counting from 3, "3...2...1... stab!"

"Naaoh radah!" The Heavies screamed from their synchronized critical hit deaths along with the medic yelling "Wooooaaowah!" from his critical hit death.

This made the entire BLU team to go "Ooooh! Ooooh!" in amazement of the perfectly synced backstabs.

Anyways, while all of that was happening Cosmo said "Woah... its so beautiful."

"That's what she said!" Tails commented.

Then came the moment when BLU team yelled "Ooooh! Ooooh!"

They both giggled from the remark and the reactions of BLU.

"Anyways it might come useful if we need more manpower to beat Eggman." Tails said.

Then the couple seen a blue blur from a window and hear knocking. Knowing it was Sonic, Tails opened the door.

Sonic, who look like he was beat up said "Tails! We need more manpower! Eggman could invent something that will destroy our and other universes! "he said, "And why do you have a gun?"

Sonic seen Tails Mk14 EBR with its detached scope right next to it. It had a orange paintjob, and was highly customized, bumpfire stock, match trigger, over-gassed, a grip that extends to a bipod, aiming laser, flash hider, short barrel, and a EOTech holographic on it currently (yup, that much shit).

Anyways, Tails replied "Just in case, never leave home without it.", "Anyways I invented a new machine that lets me travel to other universes, so getting more manpower is no problem!"

'Alright! See ya later!" Sonic said and closed the door.

"So I guess this is the perfect time to test it." Cosmo Said.

Tails took his gun and said "Lets go!"

They both walked onto the machine, and on its interface Tails typed in "TEAM FORTRESS 2", knowing that he can get some manpower there.

The machine started spinning like a teleporter in TF2, they were scared that it malfunction and...

Alright, i got to pause, if you sneezed during this chapter, BLESS YOU! Piece out!

Dodo dodododododo do subscribe!


	2. The Fort

NOTE: contains Team Fortress

* * *

'The Fort'

June 28, 2007

2Fort, Teufort, New Mexico.

Miles "Tails" "Prower

Sonic Team

* * *

Surprisingly, it worked, they ended up in the Administrator's control room.

Tails suddenly pointed his Mk14 at her and yelled in a scary aggressive voice that scared the Seedrian "SAY CEASEFIRE!"

Scared, the Admin took to the mic and said "Ceasefire."

"Tails, you've never been so aggressive before" said Cosmo

"What do you want" the admin turned around in her wheelchair, "... foxboy?" she said confused.

"I need your mercs, and the mic" Tails said.

Tails told hold of the mic and said "Scouts, Soldiers, Pyros, Demomen, Heavies, Engineers, Medics, Snipers and Spies."

"Medic hold my sandvich." the BLU Heavy said, while the Spies un-disguised themselves.

"I need your help, in my universe, a evil madman is inventing something that could destroy worlds, including yours. I need volunteers to help me defeat this man" Tails continued with the speech, "now who volunteers?"

All of them raised their hands.

"Good." Tails then said, and shut down the mic.

"The teleporter to the battlegrounds is right there." the Admin said.

"Lets go Cosmo" Tails said while closing the teleporter back to a briefcase.

They enter the teleporter and found themselves at 2Fort.

"Okay." Tails said, "Last chance, if you want to help, enter the teleporter I'm about to open!" Tails said.

Then he opened the teleporter, and Tails set it for 'HOME'.

The members from RED and BLU lined up to enter the teleporter, at the end of the line was the BLU Tavis DeGroot (aka demoman), who taunted Tails saying "Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs!"

"We'll see who has the head full of eyeballs!" Tails yelled, pointing his Mk14 at Tavis's face, which scared again, Cosmo, and the demo.

"Okay, I'm just drunk..." Tavis said, then he fell down onto the teleport and got teleported.

"Bring them back when you're done" said the Admin

"Okay" Tails said, then enter the teleporter with Cosmo, going back to their universe.

When they got home, the BLU Scout greeted Tails, "Hey! Foxboy! A blue dude's at the door!"

So tails opened the door and Sonic said "What took you so long? anyways, we took care of Eggman... for now. See ya later!" and Tails closed the door.

"Okay, team PUR," (AUTHOR NOTE: red+blue=purple) Tails said to the members of BLU and RED, " You all may be wondering where your all going to stay, I have made a base that will serve as your home and base about a mile north of here. I'll show the way.

Alright, i got to pause, if you sneezed during this chapter, BLESS YOU! Piece out!

Dodo dodododododo do subscribe!


	3. Little Resistance

Note: If you don't like sexy time, or played the 2nd mission for CoD: WaW, your going to have a bad time.

* * *

'Little Resistance'

Sept. 15, 1944

White Beach, Peleliu

Pvt. Miller

1st Marine Division

* * *

Just kidding

* * *

'Little Resistance'

June. 28, 20XX

Tail's home

Tails

Sonic Team

* * *

When Tails came back, her saddened seedrian girlfriend came and hugged him exclaiming "Tails! When have you became so violent?"**"**Don't worry Cosmo, I love you and would never scare you." Tails said couple kissed, and Tails's member became erect and touched Cosmo on her lower crotch (AN: T&C have a similar height; Tails: 2"7', Cosmo: 2"11').

"Tails... is that your penis?" The cute seedrian whispered shyly said while blushing.

"Yes... it is." Tails also shyly said while blushing, like Cosmo did.

"Why don't we... get to bed...?" she asked in a lustful voice.

"Sure." he answered in a lustful voice.

They walked to the bedroom, where there's a Queen sized bed.

"I'm too sexy for my gloves, too sexy for my gloves" Tails said while removing his gloves before getting interrupted by Cosmo joining in, "Too sexy for my dress, too sexy for my dress, so sexy it hurts." she said while she removed the gem from her dress and then removed her dress, revealing the bra and panties, knowing Tails was referencing "I'm Too Sexy".

"I'm too sexy for my gloves", "Too sexy for my bra" the couple said taking turns, "too sexy for my panites,", "so sexy it hurts"

The couple were completely naked and blushing lying in bed. Tails fingered his girlfriend slowly, and she started to quietly moan.

"Tails, stop teasing." Cosmo whispered in Tail's ear with a seductive smile.

"Okay." Tails agreed.

So they bot decided to move closer to each other, then they get right next to each other, they started to lay sideways. He let out a gasp as his cock slowly disappeared in her tight pussy. Cosmo also moaned as his cock slid all the way in. Cosmo grabbed her fox boyfriend on his back as Tails started to hump on her vagina, both of them letting out soft moans. They french-kissed each other only breaking to catch their breaths. Soon. They broke the kiss panting hard and sweating.

Tail's universe teleporter was in the room, and it somehow opened.

Mini-chapter 1

"Years after the raid on Makin, we're heading up an all-out assault on Peleliu Island. No POWs to rescue this time...Our mission: Take the airfield and cripple their supply network. Alongside familiar faces, fresh faced recruits...the older guys like Miller, Sgt. Sullivan and myself, were known as the old breed..."old"..we're not even out of our twenties." Cpl. Roebuck said

**Saving...**

'Little Resistance'

Sept. 15, 1944

White Beach, Peleliu

Pvt. Miller

1st Marine Division

"It's time." Sullivan said.

"Good luck, all of you." Roebuck said, "This is it Miller"

"Okay... Keep it together and we'll get through this in three days." Sullivan said.

The launch ramp is dropped and the LVT is launched out onto the sea; other vessels can be seen making their way towards the island; several US planes are seen flying overhead.

"There they go..." Roebuck said while pointing at a friendly plane, "Bastards ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

"Navy's been bombing the hell out of this island for two days straight." Sullivan pointed out.

"Miller! We hit any resistance on the beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support!" Sullivan them yelled.

"Don't think twice." Roebuck added

"Roebuck, I want you up the beach and at the treeline ASAP. You're on the point as we move inland." Sullivan Ordered

"Got it." Roebuck acknowledged

A plane in the distance gets shot down.

"What the hell?" a marine commented.

"Was that one of ours?" Polonsky added

"FUCK! East ridge! There's a 200mm on the point!" Roebuck pointed out.

"Stay with it, Marine." Sullivan said

"Another LVT's been hit!" the marine said.

"Everyone! Keep... your... heads... down! You hear me?" Sullivan ordered while yelling

"20 seconds!" The marine then yelled.

"Hang in there, kid." Sullivan said, which was hard to hear because of the explosive ordnance and bullets whipping past them.

The boat hits the beach.

"We need to get off this thing!" Polonsky yelled which was muffed out from the boat crashing into the beach.

The boat appears to be stuck.

"Aww shit!" Polonsky yelled, with the yelling still muffled from the loud environment.

"Driver, drop the ramp! That gun could zero in on us anytime. Sullivan yelled, still muffled

Koopman sticks his head over the side.

"It's the coral! We're stuck on the..."Koopman shortly before his head gets decaped, his head hitting the floor.

And suddenly, there was a whooshing sound like a teleporter in TF2.

End of mini-chapter 1

Next thing the 5 marines know, they're at Tail's room.

Cosmo changes position, moving on top of tails.

"I'm I seeing what I think I see?" whispered Roebuck.

"Looks like a.. fox boy... having sex with... a plant girl." Sullivan whispered back, "Might as well enjoy the show."

The five marines started to masturbate to Tail's and Cosmo's sex. Cosmo shrieked when she reached her organism, her vagina tightening around Tail's penis, soon, Tail's organism was coming.

"I'm cumming Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed, with his cum entering Cosmo's pussy.

Soon after their organisms ended, Cosmo fell on Tails due to the exhaustion and overwhelming pleasure, moaning on the way down as Tail's cock was still in her.

"I think I went to heaven and back" quietly said Cosmo.

"You _are _heaven" Tails replied back.

Cosmo giggled from the complement, "I love you Tails."

There was the RED scout watching from a window along with the marines.

"I don't believe what I'm seein'." said the scout

Soon after, the 5 marines cummed and their sperm landed on Cosmo.

"AAAAH!" Comso screamed, which made Tails scream in reaction. Tails soon noticed the marines, and reached for his Mk14 and pointed at them, as Cosmo hid under his tails.

The marines fired on sight firing with their Garands, Tommy guns, and Sullivan's Trench Gun.

Luckly for the couple, every single bullet and pellet missed by a mm, leaving Tails and Cosmo suppressed like fuck.

"Tails... whats going on? Cosmo asked, under the effects of suppression, starting to feel sick.

"We're just suppressed from the bullets whizzing past us." Tails answered?

"Now what are you PERVS doing here?" Tails yelled at the marines, pointing his M14, knowing his teleporter malfunctioned.

"Miller! No time for reloading now! Bayonet charge! " Polansky ordered.

Miller bayonet charged to Tails but got hit from the 7.62mm gun.

"FUCK IM HIT!" Miller yelled in pain as he took a 7.62mm _in the knee_, falling to the group.

"I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee" Tails mocked.

"Nice fucking one..." Miller commented.

"NOW GO! You pervs!" Tails ordered the marines.

"Tails, what just happened?" Cosmo frightfully asked

"The teleporter malfunctioned, it teleported some people from a random universe into ours". Tails explained.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Ya in love or something?" exclaimed the scout.

"7.62, 12 Gauge" Tails said.

"Okaay okay.." Scout said, and then ran back to team PUR base.

Soon after the couple cleaned up and put back on their clothes, Sonic came and knocked.

Like usually, Tails opens the door.

"Hey Tails, we could use some recruiting, especially since we can get some skilled warriors with your new invention." Sonic told Tails.

"No problem, I know exactly where to go." Tails said confidently.

Sonic closed the door and left.

"Cosmo, want to come with me?" Tails asked.

"Wait a bit..." replied the seedrian.

She ran out to the nearest window and vomited. She then cleaned her mouth with a tissue.

"Alright, I'm ready." Cosmo then said.

"Alright, lets go." Tails said

Alright, i got to pause, if you sneezed during this chapter, BLESS YOU! Piece out!

Dodo dodododododo do subscribe!


	4. Something Familiar

NOTE: If you read this before completing MGS4, your going to have a bad time.

* * *

'Something Familiar'

█ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ 2014

Nomad

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Sonic Team

* * *

Soon, they entered the teleporter, and Tails typed in "METAL GEAR" onto the interface.

Swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh. Vverawwn.

They met up Old Snake with in his civilian life.

Huh? Snake immediately pointed his signature Operator at Tails, and Tails pointed his Mk14 at Snake.

CALL

PRESS SELECT

vroom!

"Admiral, there's a... anthropomorphic fox boy and a... plant girl..."

"IM A SEEDRIAN!" Cosmo yelled.

"Thats my girl... hehe..."Tails quietly said said, holding his girlfriend.

"Sorry, 'Seedrian'" Snake continued talking to Admiral, "Snake, listen to what they have to say." Admiral ordered Snake."

vroom!

"Anyways, Snake," Tails said.

"How you know my name, are you Psycho Manits?" Snake said.

"No, anyways, I need help, my world needs your team's help in defeating a madman that could take over the world."

CALL

PRESS SELECT

vroom!

"Admiral, Meryl, according to the fox, he needs us because..." as Snake explained the situation.

The group rest came, Admiral, Meryl and Johnny, Octagon and Sunny

"Okay, lets go" Admiral said"

Tails set the teleporter to HOME, and they went to the Sonic universe safely.

When they came back, they were greeted by a strange presence

(enter Mantis' Hymn here)

"Ah!" Meryl and Cosmo screamed.

Cosmo stole a pistol from Admiral.

"Snake..." Meyrl said, pointing her gun at him.

"Tails..." Cosmo said at the same time, also pointing the stolen gun at him.

"Do you... like me?" both of the mind controlled females said.

"Psycho Mantis! Again!" Snake exclaimed.

"Of course I do Cosmo... why wouldn't I?" Tails said, scared.

"Do you like me?" both females said again.

"Hold me Snake" Meryl said.

"Hold me Tails" Cosmo said.

"Hurry, hurry! Make love to me!" they both said.

"Snake, I want you!" Meryl said.

"Tails, I want you!" Cosmo said.

"Your not being the same Cosmo!" Tails frightfully said, pointing his Mk14 to try to get her to her senses.

"You don't like girls?" Mantis and Tails Doll said.

"What?" Tails exclaimed.

"Tails! Don't use your weapon! She's not herself! Don't use your weapon! Try to knock her out!" Admiral said.

Snake threw a stun grenade to knock the two out.

"Useless woman" Mantis said.

"Useless girl!" Tails Doll said.

"Optic camouflage?" Tails said. "I hope thats not your only trick you two."

"You!" they both said, "You doubt our power?"

"Now we will show you why I am the most powerful practitioner of..." They both said.

"No! I am the best!" Mantis said.

"No I am!" Tails doll said

"Rock, paper, scissors" Mantis said

"Accepted." said the doll.

"Rock, paper, scissors" they both got rock.

"Rock, paper Scissors" They both got paper, and this went on and on and on.

"Lets just end this" Snake said"

So Tails with his Mk14 and Snake with his 'Patriot' went guns blazing on their respective nemesises, and their nemesises yelled out "No!" before lying dead on the ground.\

"TAILS! What happened?" the seedrian ran crying to Tails.

"You were just brainwashed, but your fine now." Tails said caringly to Cosmo..

"Put your controller on the ground, as flat as it can go, that's good" Admiral said.

"Quit it" Snake said.

"Okay, I was just messing with you." Admiral jokinly said


	5. Who's Bad

Note: If you never heard of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker for the Genesis, your not going to understand jackshit.

* * *

'Who's Bad?'

June. 29, 20XX

Tail's home

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Sonic Team

* * *

"Oh look at the time Tails," Cosmo said, "its 12:24 already."

"You know what would be strange?" Tails said.

"What?" Cosmo asked.

"If the _just_ strangest thing happened right now." Tails replied back.

The two walked to the couple heard MJ's trademark "Wooo!", and hear a quarter tossed into a jukebox after laying down.

"You have a jukebox?" Cosmo asked Tails.

Then Smooth Criminal came up, and the couple heard people getting kicked.

"Michael!" a little girl said.

"The fuck is going on?" Tails said.

"Michael!" another girl said.

And then continued the kicking. Tails grabbed his Mk14 and went out the door, to his amazement, his house turned into Club 33.

"Uhh, Cosmo." Tails quietly said.

"What?" Cosmo asked stubbornly, wanted to get some sleep.

"Look..." Tails answered.

So Cosmo looked.

"Oh I can't stand this!" Cosmo yelled as she disliked violence.

"What?" MJ said as he noticed Cosmo's yelling, "Another girl?"

So MJ fought his way up to the door he heard Cosmo yelling.

Creeek. MJ was opening the door slowly, and Tails pointed his EBR at him.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Tails exclaimed.

MJ started to dance.

Tails & Cosmo tried to resist the urge to dance. But Tails gave in.

"Cosmo... don't... dance." Tails frightfully said.

Luckily, Tails was able to keep up with Michael Jackson's dancing. MJ scoffed and left the room, saying "That fox boy and plant girl ain't bad."

"I'm a Seedrian!" Cosmo yelled to Mike.

And so Jackson left and continued to save the girls from Club 33.

As they were both back in their bed, Cosmo said "Goodnight Tails."

"Goodnight Cosmo." Tails replied.


	6. FNG

Note: If you don't know about Minecraft and/or know about the mod 'Equivalent Exchange', please see the note for 'Who's Bad".

* * *

'F.N.G.'

June 29, 20XX

Tail's Home

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Team Sonic

* * *

"Good morning Cosmo... Cosmo?"Tails as he discovered that Cosmo was missing from the bed, "Cosmo? This isn't funny."

Tails got up from the bed to look for Cosmo, as he got from the bed, he accidentally steped on Cosmo.

"Please don't!" she sharply yelled.

Tails jumped back on the bed in fright, his head hanging out the side looking at her.

"Oh, Tails..."the Seedrian said crying, she was covered in semen, "Remember those men that guy was fighting?"

"Yes, did they... rape you?" Tails asked.

"Yes..."Cosmo started crying harder.

Swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh. Vverawwn.

A mysterious guy came out, he wore cyan clothes and jeans, on top of him was a light blue armor.

"Eat this" he said, it was an apple plated in gold.

Cosmo took the magical apple and eat it, and her wounds and bruises healed.

"What is this?" Cosmo asked the stranger.

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?"yelled Tails.

"Enchanted golden apple, it heals people, made with 8 cubic meters of pure gold." He replied back.

"EIGHT CUBIC METERS?" Tails and Cosmo suddenly yelped in disbelief.

"Its actually quite common." The mysterious stranger said, "It has regenerative properties and grants temporary protection, including fire upon eating."

"A apple of nigh invincibility?" an awestruck Tails said, "You must teach me how to do craft it."

"Quite easy actually." the man replied back, as he opened his alchemical pouch and pulled out a cubic meter crafting table and place it on the ground.

"All you have to do is bring eight cubic meters of gold to an apple, or for a weaker apple that doesn't protect , bring 8 gold nuggets to an apple, they'll magically merge together." the stranger explained, crafting a normal golden apple as a example.

"Anyways thanks for the apple." Cosmo said.

"No problem, plant girl."

"Its Seedrian." she calmly said.

By the way, whats your name?" the couple asked at the same time.

"Steve, just Steve." the stranger replied.

"Anyways, whats your IQ?" Tails asked.

"Over 500."

"500?" the again dismayed couple reacted.

"Mine's 400." Tails said.

"How about yours, Seedrian?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." the girlfriend responded.

"Can I stay in this universe?" Steve asked to Tails.

"Definitely!" Tails replied back, "You can stay in here."

"No, thanks, I can build my own house, I got all the materials I need in my alchemical bag."

"Alchemical bag?" the couple said.

"Its a magical pouch that shrinks items." Steve replied back.

Steve left to make his house. The couple decided get off the bed and look outside, there, they seen a mass of trees just disappear before their eyes which made Cosmo jump slightly and Steve started building a elaborate base of operations. Steve spotted them looking though the window and waved, the coupled waved back and walked away from the window.

Mini-chapter 2

At Team PUR' base...

(enter Rabbids Go Home - Bãtutã din Moldova )

BLU Heavy looks at RED Scout, and RED scout looks at BLU Heavy... yeah, you get the idea.

End of mini-chapter


	7. The apple comes into play

**This time again... yay... I don't own Smosh, therefore, I'm not Anthony Padilla or Ian Hecox.**

'The apple comes into play'

June 29, 20XX

Tail's Home

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Team Sonic

"Open up" a rough voice said from the door.

"Coming." Tails replied, not bringing his EBR with him, a mistake, or not a mistake? You decide.

He opened the door, a anthropomorphic Charlie the drunk guinea pig was there.

"Hey bitch!" Charlie said.

"Who are you calling bitch?" Tails said

"Yo' fat, stanky ass!"the drunkard said, stabbing Tails to the chest.

"Aw fuck!" Tails screamed falling to the floor.

THUMP! He fell on the floor hard.

(Gasp) "He's in trouble." whispered Cosmo to herself, taking the Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle with her.

"He..."time suddenly went Slo-Mo to Cosmo while the guinea pig was talking, "...eeeeyyy biiitcchhh!"

"I have to save Tails" Cosmo thought while bringing up the sights.

Charlie started to bring out his pistol and BOOM HEADSHOT. Its head turned into gibs. She dropped the rifle and ran for Tails.

"TAILS!" she yelled she yelled starting to cry.

"Take me to" he accidentally coughed blood on Cosmo's face, " Steve's house..." He said very weakly.

Cosmo, with a wet face, ran to Steve's house as fast as she could. The teary faced Seedrian then knocked on the door, just crying, scared to loose Tails. Steve opened the door and seen Cosmo holding a bloody Tails with a knife in his chest, near the heart and feed him a golden apple and pulled out the knife. The blood only spurt from the wound a second before it was healed from the apple. Tails then wiped the tears from Cosmo's face and got up.

"Thanks for saving my life Steve."

"No problem."

Cosmo and Tails started to walk back home.

"That apple didn't taste as bad as I thought it was, I thought it would taste like, gold."

Cosmo giggled slightly, still crying from the murder.

"We have to hide that body now, I have some thermite." Tails said.

They both dragged the body and chopped off the limbs to fit it into a fire pit at the back of the house, put the thermite on top of the corpse and melted it into ash and mixed it with water.

**[A/N]** Don't try this at home, murder is illegal, plus police would still figure it out, forensics are that good, just don't do it.

They both signed and said "That's the end of that." Cosmo still a bit teary eyed.

"Don't worry Cosmo, its a fact of life, you had to do it sometime or another, death happens, you have to protect yourself ." Tails said in an attempt to comfort Cosmo, and then hugged and kissed her.

When Cosmo broke the kiss, she whispered "Thank you." and restarted the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

When Cosmo restarted the kissing hug, Tail's member gotten hard, he blushed.

"Oh Tails." Cosmo lustfully said, also blushing.

Tails removed the gem from Cosmo's dress,Cosmo smiled and took off her dress, not wearing any undergarments, and put herself on the wall.

"Please." Cosmo lustfully said, rubbing Tail's private part.

Tails let off a small moan and put his cock in Cosmo's flower, as she moaned as the shaft penitrated.

Tails started to thurst into the Seedrian's pussy, both of them started to moan constantly.

**MEANWHILE**

The mischevous RED Scout escaped the viscous cycle of madness and climbed a tree behind the couple's house.

"I can't belive what I'm seein'" Scout whispered to himself, seeing Tails and Cosmo fucking.

Zip.

**Back to behind the house**

Cosmo wrapped her arms behind Tail's neck, and pulled his head for a kiss, said "Faster Miles." ,and started the kiss.

**Back to the tree**

"Aw fucking yeah!" Scout exclaimed quitely to himself, seeing the couple kiss.

**Back to the back of the house**

They werr both moaning while kissing.

Tails broke the kiss to say "I think I'm going to...", "Me too" Cosmo interupted.

Their simulatious bliss came, their love juices mixing together, making a small mess on each other.

"69 in the house? I got that strange feeling that someone's watching." Cosmo shyly said.

**At team PUR's base**

"Where's Scout?" BLU Ivan said.

"Ja. Where is he?" RED Medic said.

"I'm right here ya nicompoops!" BLU Scout yelled.

"The other scout." RED Dell Conagher said, playing his guitar waiting for his sentry to build.

"Hmpmhpmhh!" RED Pyro said, and went out the door.

**Pyrovision**

Pyro found the tree Scout was on, and tried to blow bubbles to him, putting the tree on fire.

"Hmphmh!"

"AW FUCK THE TREE'S ON FIRE!"

**Behind the house 30 seconds ago**

"Sure Cosmo, anything for you." Tails said.

"Hmphmh!"

They both let out a small yelp

"I knew someone was watching!" Cosmo yelled at the same time Scout yelled.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Scout said running back to base.

"That misceivous thing." Tails jokingly said.

"Homphh!" Pyro said running after scout trying to give him bubbles.

"Silly Pyro." Cosmo commented, making them both giggle.

They both went inside the house to their bedroom

A/N:**LEMONS ARE A BITCH TO WRITE!**

2 chapters in 1 day 7+8


End file.
